It Had To Be The Alcohol
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Mimi and Maureen meet up at a club. MimiMaureen. NC17! Something I didn't intend Read and review! Thanks! Complete?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Look! A pairing I've never written for! Mimi/Maureen. Enjoy! **

"Get out, Mimi." Roger snarled, glaring at her. "I don't want you here right now." He stated, turning away only to go over and grab his guitar, going to sit down on the window seat.

The feline huffed. "Fine, whatever, Roger. I wasn't with him like but you know what? Fine!" She snapped, feeling tears sliding down her cheeks as she turned and ran out of the loft. Roger was accusing her of being with Benny, again. He had come by the club but she refused him for the sake of not wanting to hurt Roger.

Walking out into the cold, she headed to a familiar club, one where she could dance and drink the night away. She needed something right now, something to distract her from the hurt she felt.

As she entered the club, she glanced around quickly then headed up to the bar, taking a seat and ordered a strong Vodka drink. She accepted it from the bartender then turned around to check out the crowd, her eyes landing on a familiar drama queen dancing, just apparently having the time of her life.

Maureen had no girlfriend right now so that meant she could dance with anyone, make out with anyone and get away with it. Also, this was her way of dealing with the slight heartbreak she felt when Joanne broke up with her. It was her flirty tactics that ended the relationship. She, of course mentioned Joanne's working. It was just one of those type of silly fights.

The brunette pulled away from the two men that had been grinding against her, something she was enjoying but the need for another drink called to her, it about her fifth drink for the night so she was well on her way to being drunk. She headed up to the bar, a smile crossing her lips when she noticed Mimi. "Well, fancy meeting you here." She said, smirking, ordering an apple martini from the bartender.

Mimi nodded in agreement, finishing off her first drink. "Joanne here too?" She asked, curiously.

"Nope! I'm here all by myself. Joanne's probably at work or at home. I don't know." She replied, shrugging, taking her drink only to bring it to her lips, drinking some of the liquid down.

"Ah." Mimi mumbled knowing that meant they weren't together. "Well, perfect. That means we get to have fun tonight." She stated, standing up. "Let's dance." She added, smiling at her before heading out on to the dance floor.

Maureen let her gaze follow Mimi and shrugged, downing the rest of her drink before following after her, pretty excited about hanging out with Mimi. She glided right up behind her, letting her hips move with the music. "How come we've never been out together before?" She questioned into the dancer's ear so she could hear, curiosity in her voice.

Mimi felt Maureen grind against her and smiled a bit, not going to lie, she did kind of like it. She heard the question and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it has to do with who we were dating." She replied.

"Ah. That would be a good reason." Maureen said, letting her hands move down Mimi's sides and to her hips, feeling rather flirty. That was possibly the alcohol talking or maybe it wasn't. She didn't know.

Mimi turned to face her friend, letting her arms wrap around her neck, keeping some distance between them, leaning in close to Maureen's ear. "At least this way… we won't make some mistake." She pointed out with a smirk, flashing her a smile.

"I know, right? I don't think I could afford it. Joanne's already mad at me." She told her, having to get close as well.

Their little night continued, drinking and dancing, Maureen honestly surprised she could have this much fun with Mimi. Neither of them realized exactly how close they had gotten though as they danced. Maureen's hands seemed to travel effortlessly up and down Mimi's sides, staring at her rather intently.

Shocking, it wasn't her who made the first move but Mimi. The dancer's lips crashed against Maureen's, it not taking long for the drama queen to respond, her tongue forcing it's way into the dancer's mouth. For a moment there, the two made out on the dance floor as if they were the only ones there.

Next thing Mimi knew, her back was hitting the wall of the club bathroom, a whimper full of need slipping from her lips as she tightened her hand in Maureen's hair, tugging her into another heated kiss. True, Mimi had never been with a girl but right now, it seemed as if she knew exactly what she was doing as her free hand moved down to the front of Maureen's leather pants, undoing her belt and the snap them held them together. She slipped her hand down, smiling when she found no panties.

Maureen broke the kiss a groan escaping her lips when she felt the dancer enter her. "Fuck… Mimi." She moaned her eyes closing as she began to ride her hand. This was wrong in so many ways. It was pretty much forbidden but they were both single right now. What harm would really happen? She didn't know.

Mimi continued to pump her fingers in and out of the brunette, her mouth latching on to her neck as she kissed the somewhat sweaty skin, rather enjoying this moment but it only got better when she felt the intrusion of Maureen's fingers, a gasp escaping her lips followed by a moan of Maureen's name.

The two seemed to move as one, matching either's speed and intensity with each thrust, urging one another on, to go faster or harder. While their fingers worked below, their mouths engaged in one heated kiss, tongues dueling for some sort of dominance, Maureen seeming to win though at least until she hit her climax. A tremble passing over her as she tensed up and withered against Mimi, her juices flowing over her fingers.

Mimi smiled at the feeling, it only urging her climax on and not long after, she released juices, moaning her name loudly, not even caring who heard. Panting, they removed their fingers from one another, engaging in another kiss. Maureen was the first to pull back, buttoning her pants up, doing the belt.

"Let's get a drink." She said, winking at her, unsure of what just happened but damn, now it felt slightly awkward though she was sure it was the alcohol talking.

"I think I've actually had enough." Mimi stated, looking at Maureen a moment before stepping towards her. "Tonight was fun." She whispered, giving her another kiss before going to open the bathroom stall. "Meet up tomorrow, maybe?" She asked, curiously, glancing back at Maureen.

"Sure, that sounds good." She replied watching as the feline left, heading back to her loft, unable to rid her mind of what went on at the club. She kissed Maureen. She fucked her in the club. _It had to be the alcohol._

-Fin

**Okay, I did not plan on writing it as a sex fic. It just sort of happened.**

**Hope you liked? It was just something new for me to do. I'm not really a huge fan of Mimi/Maureen at all, nor Mimi with anyone but Roger but eh… Mimi and Maureen are pretty hot together.**


	2. The Morning After

**A/N: I've had this written for a while just didn't post it. Also: fics will be slower due to the fact that I've started school and I feel that between work is going to stress me out. **

Maureen woke up about one in the afternoon. Her headache from earlier was nearly gone. She lay still, her mind rather vividly reminding her what exactly happened last night. She remembered Mimi. Kissing and touching the dancer in ways that were just about forbidden or so she thought. After getting showered and dressed, a simple pair of jeans and tight tank top, she did something with her hair and make up then left her apartment, heading straight to Mimi's apartment.

Standing in front of the door, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, raising her hand only to knock on the door a few times. She shifted from foot to foot, waiting.

Mimi, whom had been wide-awake for a while now had her mind revolving around what happened last night. She was stunned yet hated herself for it. "Coming." She called out upon hearing the knock on the door. She walked over and pulled the door open, her gaze focusing on Maureen. "Oh, it's you." She said quietly, biting her lip.

The brunette heard the greeting and looked at her with a strange expression. "Oh, it's me? Were you waiting on someone or is that how you've taken to saying hello?" She questioned, curiously, letting her hands rest on her hips.

"No, I wasn't waiting on anyone." Mimi stated, ignoring the rest of the question. "What do you want?" She asked with a rather interested look.

"We need to talk…" Maureen paused a bit, licking at the bottom of her lip, "About last night." She continued.

Mimi's face went solemn, staring at Maureen as if she had just spoken something dreadful. She turned around and began to walk back into the apartment. "There's nothing to talk about." She stated, going about whatever it was she was doing before.

The drama queen's jaw dropped. "Nothing to talk about?!" She demanded, entering the loft, shutting the door behind her. "How can you just say there's nothing to talk about?" She questioned.

"Because I said so!" Mimi snapped, turning to glare at her. "Nothing happened. Nothing will ever happen again." She said, not even noticing that her breath had quickened, as Maureen got closer to her.

"How can you say nothing happened? If I remember correctly, you kissed me first." Maureen reminded her.

"We were drunk, Maureen." Mimi told her. "Like you even thought of it as more then just a fuck." She added, acting rather cold to the drama queen.

Maureen's gaze focused on her, folding her arms across her chest. "Well, you're not really someone I would suspect to have their hand down the front of my pants." She stated, her eyes never leaving Mimi's.

"Whatever, it meant nothing. I think it would be best if you left now." Mimi said, looking away from Maureen, unable to meet her green orbs at this moment. They practically burned right through her.

"Fine." Maureen mumbled, turning away, heading towards the door.

Mimi looked at the brunette, watching her walk. She couldn't fight the feeling that deep down she did want her. "Maureen… wait." She said just as the door had opened.

"What?" Maureen mumbled, huffing slightly as if to show her annoyance now though she wasn't sure if she had any reason to be annoyed.

The dancer walked up behind Maureen, letting her hands move up her back, feeling the brunette shudder under the touch. "Maybe it did mean something." She whispered, laying her head against her back, her nose burring into the diva's hair only to smell her conditioner. "We both had alcohol in our system." She added, her hands moving to wrap around Maureen's waist.

Maureen looked down, her hands going to rest on Mimi's arms. "That's true." She said quietly, watching as one of Mimi's hands traveled lower however; this time she stopped Mimi's hand, turning around to face her. She crashed their lips together in a heated kiss, not bothering to say much else.

Mimi felt the kiss and responded too it without a second thought. She was stunned at this moment. One, because she had just been telling Maureen it meant nothing and two, well, she really liked this. She broke the kiss, panting, staring at her. "Maybe it did mean something." She whispered.

"Maybe." She stated, pulling her closer as she backed them to the couch, their lips once more crashing together. She hovered over the feline, pressing their bodies close. She was just happy this was happening when there was no alcohol involved.

-Fin.


	3. The Morning After Part II

Mimi's eyes opened quickly as the feeling of Maureen biting down on her nipple, a low moan escaping her lips, arching into the drama queen. She could now see why Maureen was bisexual. The brunette was good at pleasing a woman and the dancer was only happy she got to experience this. She licked at her bottom lip, feeling Maureen's hand descend lower, her hips arching for the touch.

Maureen looked up at Mimi, deciding to give into that want, pushing her fingers into Mimi, hearing the dancer moan out, it only making her smile, causing her to pump more into the dancer.

"Maureen…" Mimi moaned after several minutes, her voice growing louder with the building pleasure. However, as she began to reach her peak, the door opened revealing Roger, his eyes wide at the sight of Maureen on top of Mimi. The drama queen glanced behind her, stopping her movements only to retract her fingers, which caused the dancer to look to see what was going on. "Roger… what are you doing?" She questioned.

"I could ask the same thing of you two." He stated, stepping into the apartment only to shut the door, watching as Maureen scrambled for the blanket, covering both the dancer and her up.

"Roger, it's nothing, just fun, meant nothing at all." Mimi said, growing quiet after she had finished speaking, unsure if what Maureen and her were doing was nothing or it was the possibility of something.

The drama queen looked over at Mimi at the sudden choice of words and bit her lip, for once deciding to keep quiet during a fight, especially this one. No matter, she wasn't sure if she should feel hurt that Mimi said it meant nothing, having never really been used before. It was always her doing the using of people.

Roger rolled his eyes, looking at Maureen. "This is somehow your fault." He stated, glaring at the brunette. "You just have to sleep with everyone, don't you?!" He questioned, a growl building low in his throat.

Mimi's eyes went wide. "Roger, leave Maureen alone. This is just as much my fault." She said, moving to defend the drama queen. "I wanted to be with her." She added, swallowing hard, suddenly rather nervous.

"Wanted? Why would you want to be with her?" He demanded, looking between the two, waiting for Mimi to explain herself.

Mimi slowly nodded, scrambling for something to say then knew exactly why she wanted to be with Maureen. "I wanted to know what it would be like to be with her." She told her, glancing back at the diva, noticing how quiet she was, it nearly freaking her out because she had never seen her so silent. She wasn't meaning to hurt Roger but part of her couldn't take him constantly accusing her of cheating with Benny when she wasn't. The dancer slid into Maureen's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"You'll only get your heartbroken." He stated, glaring at the sight of Mimi in Maureen's lap, it nearly sickening him since technically Mimi was still his girlfriend. "You will just end up like Mark and Joanne and when you do… I won't be there." He warned her.

Mimi looked at the rocker a moment, then at Maureen feeling tears brim her eyes, unsure if she wanted that or not. She was confused. It was now Maureen's turn to speak up, the diva moving Mimi off her lap. "Mimi, you don't want this, you don't want me. You only think you do." She said, getting up, slipping her clothes on, not really caring if Roger could see. She wasn't ashamed of her figure by any means.

"But…" Mimi started, her gaze focusing on Maureen as if her heart was already being broken.

Maureen looked at Mimi a moment then moved to walk out of the apartment, leaving the two alone, feeling like an idiot right now. The last thing she had ever wanted to do was let Roger catch them. Sure, part of her did like to pretend she didn't care but she did.

Roger turned his gaze from the door back to Mimi. "See? She'll only hurt you." He stated, a rather disgusted look on his face at this moment then again, he had just caught Mimi and Maureen together.

"No. She only did that for your benefit and I'm going after her." She said, having noticed the look in Maureen's eyes. It was one of sadness yet a sad one. She grabbed her clothes off the floor before slipping them on, not really sure what she was doing at this moment.

"You're what? Why?" He questioned, moving towards the dancer as if to pull her into an embrace.

"Going after her." She stated once more, sighing heavily. "We're done, Roger. We were done when you accused me of seeing Benny when I wasn't. If Maureen hurts me, she hurts me, it's a chance I'm willing to take." She said, brushing past him and out of the loft, hurrying down the street. "Maureen!" Mimi called out spotting the brunette.

The drama queen stopped, turning to look at Mimi. A small sigh escaped her lips as she walked over to meet her. "What?" She asked, curiously, gazing at her.

"I do want you and whatever this is." She said quietly, wrapping her arms around Maureen's neck only to crash her lips against Maureen's, whom was caught off guard the moment their lips met but responded now realizing she'd have to avoid Roger.

-Fin.

[This took forever! I don't want to write this fic anymore unless I can come up with another chapter, which with school and work, I don't know.


End file.
